1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device and a motor control method.
2. Background Information
A motor control system is disclosed in JP H8-163900 A, which includes an excitation current command value calculating unit for calculating an excitation current command value for generating a target magnetic flux in an induction motor control device and an excitation current limiter unit for limiting the positive and negative excitation current command limit values, wherein the excitation current command value calculating unit calculates the excitation current command value so as to significantly change the value of the excitation current in order to change the response of a secondary magnetic flux. In addition, the excitation current limiter sets the limit values to prevent excessive current from being supplied in order to protect the driving circuit of an inverter (JP H8-163900 A).